The Plant Wars
This is my first fanfic. Others: Election of my fanfics (Shivuraghav5) (Coming soon!!) The Rise of the Alphas (Disambiguation) Rise of the Alphas Gallery (Coming soon!) The Journey to SPACE!!!! (Coming soon!) Survival (Disambiguation) Laser Bean's race with Peashooter (Coming soon!) The haunted mansion (Disambiguation) Characters Narrator (Ep 1,2,3,4) Crazy Dave (Ep 1,2,3,4,5) Sunflower (Ep 1,2,3,4,5) Peashooter (Ep 1,2,3,4,5) Chomper (Ep. 1,2,3,4,5) Tallnut (Ep 1 and 3) Dr. Zomboss (Ep 1,2,3,4) Foot Soldier #C5 (Ep 1,3,4) Foot Soldier Ace (Ep 1,3,4) Buckethead Zombie (Ep 2,3,4) Doctor (Ep 2 only) Receiver 1 (Ep 2 only) Receiver 2 (Ep 2 only) Receiver 3 (Ep 2 only) Chili Bean "Bomb" (Ep 3 only) Scaredy Shroom (Ep 4 only) Magnet Shroom (Ep 4 and 5) Puff Shroom (Ep 4 and 5) Ice Shroom (Ep 4 and 5) Cactus (Ep 3,4,5) Homing Thistle (Ep 3,4,5) Ghost Pepper (Ep 3 and 5) Sweet Potato (Ep 5 only) Garlic (Mentioned) Guacodile (Ep 3 and 5) Banana Launcher (Ep 5 only) Plasma Pea (Ep 4 and 5) Part 1: The invasion Scene 1: The lawn Narrator: One day, in Crazy Dave's lawn..... Chomper: It's so boring! Isn't it? Peashooter?? Peashooter:Yawn! Yeah. Hey Sunflower, what do we do? Sunflower: Let's ask Crazy Dave!!! ------Crazy Dave is sleeping-------- Crazy Dave: ZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ Sunflower: Wake up Crazy Dave! Wakey Wakey!!!! Crazy Dave (Startled): WHAT DO YOU WANT??!! Narrator: Suddenly, a hoard of zombies appeared! Tallnut: SUNFLOWER! ZOMBIES!! Sunflower: Coming! Peashooter: ACK!!! Narrator: And Tallnut gets eaten. Sunflower: NOOOOOOOOO! -------Sunflower Faints--------- Narrator: And the plants lost!!! Scene 2: Dr. Zomboss's lab Dr. Zomboss: Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Foot soldier Ace: Yes! We won!!! Foot soldier #C5: But- I'm '''supposed to be the ace!! Dr. Zomboss: Shut up! I don't care!! Mwahahahahahaha! Narrator: To be continued! Part 2: Chomper Strikes Back Previously.... Narrator: Sunflower fainted! Narrator: The zombies won!! '''Scene 1: At the lawn Peashooter: Chomper, where's Sunflower? Chomper: *SIGH* She fainted... Peashooter: Oh man!! Chomper: Let's ask Crazy Dave what we should do. Peashooter: OK. Chomper: Crazy Dave! Where on earth are you?! Crazy Dave: Wabby Wabbo! What? Chomper: -----Tells the whole story----- Crazy Dave: Hmmmm...... Crazy Dave: Call the plant doctor centre. That's 7-1-1. Peashooter: 7-1-1 ------Dials the number on a phone------ Peashooter: Hello? Is this the plant doctor centre? Receiver 1: Nope. This is EXTRA INSURANCE JAILS. Receiver 1: Which Jail would you like to stay in? A comfy jail or a toilet jail? Peashooter: NO '''jail!! Receiver 1: Then why'd you call simply?! Peashooter: Wrong number! Bye! Crazy Dave: What happened? Why are you looking at me like that? Peashooter (Angry): '''AARRRGGGHHH.... IT WAS THE WRONG NUMBER! YOU FOOL! I ALMOST GOT ARRESTED BECAUSE OF YOU! Crazy Dave: Sorry! Hee Hee! I'll see what it actually is! Narrator: 2 hours later.. Chomper: Is he memorizing the whole phone book or what?! Peashooter: Why's he taking SO long?! Narrator: 5 hours later.. Chomper and Peashooter: ZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ Narrator: 3 hours later.... Chomper and Peashooter: ZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ -----------Crazy Dave comes out of the door----------- BANG! -----------Chomper and Peashooter wake up (Terrified)------------- Crazy Dave: Finally! It's 7-4-6! Peashooter: 7-4-6! Receiver 2: It's SUPER FOODY RESTAURANT! What would you like for lunch? Peashooter (Angry and trembling): Umm.... P-P-P-Plant F-F-F-Food? Receiver 2: What? Peashooter: Plant food! Receiver 2: Uh.. Sorry we're out of stock on Plant Food. Receiver 2: You can order Cabbage Soup (Cold), Pizza (Cold), Chicken fry, Seafood ''or uh.. yeah. That's it. Peashooter (Disgusted): No thanks! Bye! Crazy Dave: Sorry! It's actually 7-'''5'-4-6! Peashooter: It better be right this time! Peashooter: 7-5-4-6! Receiver 3: It's The PLANT DOCTOR CENTRE (The PDC). What plant service do ye want? Peashooter: Thank goodness! Finally! A sunflower has fainted at 26 Bailey street, 24th house. Receiver 3: OK, but it'll take ye $500 and 7 hours. Yeah? Peashooter: Yeah. Fine. Just come. But why is it SO expensive and why does it take SO much time???!! Receiver 3: Ye called the PDC on 126 Haffry '''street! That's 26 miles away! Crazy Dave: '''FINALLY! Peashooter: But- The PDC I called was on 126 Haffry street! That's 26 miles away! Chomper: Crazy Dave! You're hopeless! Crazy Dave: But- At least we got the ambulance coming... Peashooter: Fine. Narrator: 6 and half hours later...... Doctor: This sunflower has........... Doctor: This sunflower has........... Doctor: This sunflower has........... Doctor: This sunflower has........... Doctor: This sunflower has- Peashooter: Has what? Chomper: Has "A yummy meal"? I'm hungry! Doctor: No. This sunflower has......... Doctor: This sunflower has........... Doctor: This sunflower has........... Doctor: This sunflower has........... Peashooter: Not again! Doctor: Fainted! Peashooter (Rolls his eyes): We know that! Doctor: You need to splash water on her with a bucket to wake her up! Peashooter: Crazy Dave! Gimme a bucket filled with water! Crazy Dave: Hee Hee! Oopsy! I sold all our buckets to Dr. Zomboss! And our water is blocked for maintenance for 2 weeks! Doctor: But she'll die in 2880 minutes! Crazy Dave: Phew! We have a lot of time!! Chomper: That's 2 days, stupid! Crazy Dave: Uh-oh! ----------------------Doctor exits----------------------- Peashooter: I have a plan- Chomper: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yippee! Peashooter has a plan!! Yay! Yahoo! Whohoo!!! Yeah! Peashooter: No need to get over-excited. Chomper: Sorry. Peashooter: Uh... Yeah. First, one of us'll go to Dr.Zomboss's lab and steal Buckethead Zombie's bucket, and get water from Mrs. Gopper's house!!! Crazy Dave: Uh.. But who will do that?? Chomper: I '''will!! Peashooter: But- Chomper: I know! I know! It's okay! I'll go! Peashooter: *SIGH* Fine. '''Scene 2: At Zomboss's Lab Chomper: Yah! ------------------Buckethead Zombie sees Chomper------------------------- Buckethead Zombie: Hey! Hey! Intruder! Intruder! Dr. Zomboss: What? '''Stop putting up false alarms or else I'll throw you into the moat!! Buckethead Zombie: But- But- But- But- Dr.Zomboss: Stop telling buts or else I'll smack your '''butt! -------------Chomper snatches the bucket--------------- Buckethead Zombie: I..... Feeeeeel...... Na-na-na-na-naked! Chomper: Hehehehehe. -------------------Chomper runs away------------- Dr. Zomboss: Ooooh!! I should have listened to Bucket-butt! Chomper was here after all!! :| Buckethead Zombie: I'm NOT BUCKET-BUTT! I'm Bukethead without a bucket! ---------------------Buckethead starts to cry-------------------- Dr. Zomboss: Shut UP! I'll get you a new bucket! Buckethead: Really?! Dr. Zomboss: Yes, IF you SHUT UP!!! ------------Buckethead stops crying------------------ Scene 3: At Mrs. Gopper's house Chomper: How peaceful!! Ah! ----------Peaceful music starts playing (Best music is from'' Poptropica app)------------- -----------Chomper takes water from the well---------- Chomper: Yah! '''Scene 4: Back at the lawn' Chomper: Here. :} Peashooter: Yah. ------------------Peashooter splashes water at Sunflower------------- ------------------Sunflower wakes up--------------------------------------- Sunflower: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Sunflower: Phew! --------A letter falls down---------- Chomper: What's that??! Sunflower: Lemme read that. Sunflower: It Says: "Dear Chomper, I am amazed with thee's spying skills. But, now it is MY turn!!! I shall grind and smash you into pulp! Buhuhahahahahahahaha!!!!!! By Df. Idiotic Chomper * Dr. Zomboss" Chomper: Is that m-m-m-m-m-e-eee-me? Peashooter: Yes. =[ ---------Chomper Faints------------- Narrator: To be continued..... *Dr. Zomboss's Writing Mistake Part 3: Dr. Zomboss's Revenge Category:Shivuraghav5's fanfics